Derry
thumb|260px|A entrada de Derry. Derry é uma cidade localizada no estado do Maine que serviu como um nexo para eventos paranormais, sobrenaturais e metafísicos. A cidade está situada ao longo da Interestadual 95, ao sul de Dexter, a sudoeste de Old Town, e à oeste de Bangor e Haven, no canto sudoeste do Condado de Penobscot. História Milhares de anos antes de qualquer pessoa se instalar no que futuramente se tornaria Derry, "a Coisa" caiu na terra em uma bola de fogo vinda do vazio do Macroverso e permaneceu dormindo por milhares de anos. Passados todos esses anos, os seres humanos finalmente aparecerem na região e estabeleceram a cidade de Derry no início do século XVIII. Durante este tempo, a Coisa finalmente acordou e iniciou um ciclo de alimentação que consistia de raptar e devorar as crianças, pois o medo delas lhe proporcionava o alimento que ele precisava. Após três anos se alimentando, a Coisa voltaria a hibernar por um período de vinte e sete ou trinta anos. Com o passar do tempo, a criatura ganhou um certo grau de controle sobre o Derry, influenciando os moradores da cidade para que eles interferissem o mínimo possível durante seu período de alimentação, mesmo podendo manipulá-los para ajudá-lo, se necessário. Embora as investigações sobre esses sequestros e assassinatos sempre tenham sido realizadas, as autoridades de Derry nunca conseguiriam levantar quaisquer pistas, acusar alguém de cometer esses crimes, ou encontrar um bode expiatório conveniente (como Henry Bowers) que se encaixaria perfeitamente como autor dos crimes. Uma vez que a Coisa retorna ao sono e os sequestros e assassinatos param, as lembranças dos moradores da cidades sobre tais eventos pareceram desaparecer gradualmente. Este ciclo foi finalmente interrompido em 1985, quando o Clube dos Perdedores aparentemente foi capaz de matar a criatura enquanto essa estava em sua forma física executando o segundo Ritual de Chüd. Depois disso, a cidade estava aparentemente livre de seu controle, embora à um grande custo, pois a maior parte da cidade foi destruída após a morte da Coisa. No entanto, há evidências de que ela, talvez, tenha sobrevivido (veja Tommyknockers e O Caçador de Sonhos), ou então, possivelmente, os membros de sua ninhada (veja Sob a Redoma). Derry também é o cenário do livro Insônia. Comércio thumb|230px * Drogaria da Rua Central - Principal e, talvez, a única farmácia da cidade * A Mancha Negra - Um clube noturno * O Açougue - Principal e, talvez, o único mercado de carne da cidade Moradores conhecidos * Bill Denbrough * Georgie Denbrough (morto) * Mike Hanlon * William Hanlon * Ben Hanscom * Eddie Kaspbrak * Beverly Marsh * Alvin Marsh * Richie Tozier * Stan Uris (morto) * Henry Bowers (morto) * Victor Criss * Reginald Huggins * Patrick Hockstetter * Eddie Corcoran * Peter Gordon * Marcia Fadden * Greta Bowie * Sally Mueller * Moose Sadler * Gard Jagermeyer * Dick Hallorann * James Sullivan * Norbert Keene Curiosidades * Ao contrario do que muitos pensam, sua primeira aparição foi no conto The Bird and the Album e não em A Coisa. * Ela é considerada o melhor exemplo de uma cidade pequena com "o mal" à espreitaDavid Finniss (12 de agosto de 2009). «Stephen King 101: What is the importance of Derry?». Examiner.com. Consultado em 30 de novembro de 2017. * Derry ficaria próximo a Bangor, mas King já reconheceu que Derry, na verdade, é sua maneira de enxergar Bangor. Já um mapa no site oficial de King mostra Derry nos arredores da cidade de Etna «Stephen King's Map of Maine». StephenKing.com. Consultado em 30 de novembro de 2017. * Tanto Derry como Castle Rock, junto com Jerusalem's Lot, formam uma tríade de cidades fictícias que King criou como cenários principais; as três exercem esse papel em mais de uma das obras do autor. Aparece em * The Bird and the Album * Autopsy Room Four * Saco de Ossos * A Torre Negra * O Caçador de Sonhos * Insônia * A Coisa * O Cemitério * The Tommyknockers * O Concorrente * Trocas Macabras * The Road Virus Heads North * Mrs. Todd's Shortcut * Uncle Otto's Truck * Secret Window, Secret Garden * LOVE: A História de Lisey * Mute * Voo Noturno * Novembro de 63 * Hearts in Atlantis * A Tempestade do Século Referências Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Cidades em Maine Categoria:Cidades em Nova Inglaterra Categoria:Locais